


You Can Plan on Me

by idra



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, stuck in an airport on christmas eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Steve and Tony are stuck in an airport on Christmas Eve.





	You Can Plan on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 11. One more to get caught up. Two more to finish! GO ME!
> 
> Prompt is trapped in an airport on christmas eve. 
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone who has been leaving kudos and comments on previous fics. I appreciate you all so much!!

“Are you serious? You’re gonna let a little bad weather stop you!?” Tony Stark stands in front of the airline agent, shouting. “It’s just a little snow and I need to get home! My friends are expecting me! Do you know who I am?!” 

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave the counter before I call security.” The man behind the counter scowls at Tony. “I don’t particularly care who you are.” 

Meanwhile, nearby Steve is shaking his head, face pinched up in a frown. “Are you sure? There’s nothing we could do to get out of here tonight?” he asks, trying to keep his voice soft.

“I’m sorry sir,” the lady behind the counter says, smiling flirtatiously up at Steve. “There’s really nothing we can do. But if you’d like to stick around, I get a break in about ten minutes.” 

“Ah... Thanks, but no thanks. I’m gay.” Steve smiles a little sheepishly and backs away, bumping in to Tony, who is ranting on his phone. “Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t see you.” 

Tony scowls, then the expression falls away as he looks Steve over. “That is a horrible sweater.” 

Steve blinks and looks down at his blue, purple, and orange Christmas sweater. His friend Bucky had knit it for him and he laughs a little. “Ugly sweater contest my friends are having. One of them made this for me.”

“I think you win the contest. That thing is...” Tony looks up and his words trail off. “Wow.” 

Steve blushes a little at the expression on Tony’s face. “Can I buy you a cup of hot cocoa to make up for nearly knocking you over?” 

“Make it coffee and you’ve got a deal,” Tony says, giving himself a shake. He puts his phone back up to his ear. “Pepper, I’ll talk to you later.” He hangs up on her protests and hooks his hand through Steve’s arm. “Let’s go. There’s a nice café on the second floor.” 

Steve beams and leads the way up the stairs. They sit and chat for a while, drinking hot cocoa and coffee until the café closes. Then they make their way to the waiting area, curling up on chairs next to each other and continuing their conversation. They talk up until one of the airline workers comes over and tells them that the runways have been cleared and flights will be back up and running within an hour. 

Steve frowns at the announcement. As much as he wants to get home to New York, he’s really enjoyed spending time with Tony. “Well, I guess this means goodbye.” 

Tony scowls. “I guess. It doesn’t have to. I mean, I’m sure New York is probably pretty far from where you’re going, but...” 

“Did you say New York?” Steve asks, starting to smile. “I’m heading to Brooklyn. Mom’s expecting me home, along with my friends.” 

“I’m from Manhattan.” Tony smiles back. “Flight 603?” 

“Yeah.” Steve laughs a little, and reaches out, taking Tony’s hand. “Sadly, I’m in coach. But, we can certainly meet up again when we’re in New York.” 

Tony nods. “Or I could upgrade you to first class? Or downgrade myself to coach? Anything to spend more time with you, Steve.” 

Blushing, Steve leans over and kisses Tony’s cheek. “Either way. Whichever you can actually manage would be good.”

Tony flushes and nods. “I’ll go do that.” He gets to his feet and finds he doesn’t want to let go of Steve’s hand. “Uhm. You wanna come with me?” 

Steve nods and gets to his feet as well. He hooks his arm around Tony’s waist and they head up to the counter. It’s easy enough for Tony to get an upgrade for Steve, as a lot of the passengers had left the airport at the first sign of winter weather.

Another hour and the two have gone through security and are waiting to board their plane. “So, what do you and your friends do for Christmas?” Tony asks, fidgeting in his seat. 

“Mom usually makes a big Christmas dinner. Bucky and his boyfriend, Sam, come over. Then my friend Natasha and her husband, Bruce, join us. We always exchange presents, but it has to be stuff we made, not stuff we bought. As you can see, Bucky knits. I’m actually an artist. I’ll have to show you some of my work when we get to New York.” Steve looks down at his ugly sweater and chuckles. “I’d... I’d really like it if you joined us for dinner tomorrow?” 

“Only if you and your friends join me and mine for our annual Christmas breakfast?” 

“I’d like that.” Steve flushes. “Does that mean you want me to spend the night with you?” 

“I would like that. Not for... Not for sex. Just for some cuddling.” Tony smiles. “We can make it a party. Have all your friends come over when we get to New York. We’ll have a Christmas Eve party, then they can all sleep over and we’ll do breakfast. Maybe after that we can go ice skating?” 

Steve nods and wraps his arms around Tony. “I’d love that. Then dinner with my mom.”

“Do you really want her to meet me this soon?” 

“Tony, I’ve only known you for a few hours now but I already know that I want to spend more time with you. You meeting my mom is absolutely something I want to happen. Unless you think it’s too early? But... I really want that.”

Tony chews at his lip before he lets out a little sigh. “Okay, you got it. I want to meet your mom if you want me to.” 

“Good.” Steve kisses him, then they’re getting into the line to get on the plane. “I never thought I’d be happy we got trapped in the airport on Christmas Eve.” 

“Same here. But I feel blessed that it’s given me you.”

Steve nods and they walk onto the plane, hand in hand. Neither can wait to get home to their friends and family, but mostly, they’re just happy to have found each other.


End file.
